


My (But Also Her) Guardian Angel

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Guardian Angel AU, cat grant as : God, guardian angel of lesbians, just saying, lol, rtarara is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Okay. So we always see fics where an angel falls in love with the person they’re supposed to be guarding, but what if instead a guardian angel falls for the person their charge is trying to kill.Kara is a guardian angel with a few mishaps under her belt so God (Cat Grant) starts assigning her to what she deems the “hopeless” cases. She gets a woman named Alex Danvers who is trying to avenge the death of her family-except she’s targeting the wrong person. She’s blaming Lena Luthor for acts committed by the rest of her family and it’s up to Kara to stop her and set her back on her path. Kara is doing well stopping the various attempts on Lena’s life when she hits a snag - she falls in love with the youngest Luthor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rtarara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/gifts).



> This is a headcanon from Rtarara. <3

She knocks Alex unconscious. 

It’s not _really_ against the rules. It’s only _kind of_ against the rules. But it’s to save an innocent life! So it’s totally _in line_ with the rules! 

Besides, she didn’t actually hurt Alex. She would never hurt Alex. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

Kara looks up and frowns at Lena.

“Language!”

Lena’s backed up against the wall, a hand to her chest, decidedly staring right at Kara. Which one, shouldn’t be possible and two, assures Kara that she definitely has a heart. The thump-thump-thump in her chest accelerates every second they share eye contact. 

Well, Kara maintains eye contact (Lena’s looking Kara up and down which only sends a shock of heat through Kara’s cheeks) because how can she not? Those eyes are like a lake of kindness and Kara is adrift on her open waters, cast away to float-

“Who THE FUCK are you?” 

Lena’s angel did his best to maneuver Lena around the trip mines Alex set up all through her office, but eventually, it was the drop away ceiling that Alex had the trigger for that would have done the woman in. 

“I’m her guardian angel.”

Which _definitely_ isn’t in the rules to say. But how can she lie to Lena’s face?She can’t. Besides, lying is sort of a sin right?

Right?

Well, she’s still got her wings and no heavenly light is coming to strike her down, but that doesn’t explain why Lena can see her. 

Lena can see her.

Kara didn’t brush her hair that morning.

“Her guardian angel? What? Why the hell was your _hand_ in her _head_? _How_ was your hand in her head?”

Kara pauses mid stroke through her hair with her fingers, “Language!” 

“FUCK LANGUAGE! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!”

“Oh, please,” Kara waves her hand, really humans and the dying thing. “I’d never let that happen.”

Lena looks at her, mouth agape. Herold, her angel, looks about the same. 

“Why?”

Kara blinks and smiles.

“Because you’re innocent.”

* * *

A scene with Cat

* * *

God was angry.

Actually, God was commonly angry Kara found. Or maybe that was really only around her. Kara wasn’t sure.

“You knocked your charge unconscious.”

“To save Lena!” 

“And then you revealed yourself to a human.”

“WHAT! NO! My robes are still on!”

Plagues were sounding real good right about now. Yeah, the earth hadn’t had a plague in a good long while. She could certainly banish angels for incompetence, James and his opinions be damned. 

Yeah… a good old smiting…

* * *

Also one with Harold cause now I really like Harold.

* * *

“This is ridiculous! Your human is trying to kill my human!”

“I know! I’m trying to stop her though!”

Alex hurled another grenade at Lena’s car. Kara waved her hand and the grenade rolled over the top of the car and into the lake beyond.

“Your human’s insane!”

“Your human’s really cute- IMEAN NO! My human’s not insane she’s just caught up in revenge! We’re working on it!”


End file.
